


Split Drabble Challenge

by desrouleaux



Category: Split (2016), Split - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Smut, Tags May Change, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9959795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: This is a compilation of all the [Split] Drabbles I've already posted on tumblr.Enjoy!xoxo





	1. Dennis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The wonderful people of the Split Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+wonderful+people+of+the+Split+Fandom).



> Pairing: You x Dennis  
> Warnings: Swearing, Fluff and le sexy time.  
> Drabble challenge: #62 "If you can't sleep...we could have sex?; #92 "Tell me you need me."
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name

It was far past midnight when you suddenly woke up. You didn’t have a bad dream or anything like that, you just woke up with a strange feeling in your stomach – and as you wanted to embrace the sleeping body next to you, there was none.

“Huh”

Carefully you got up from your bed and turned on the light. “Dennis?”, you called out for him, but didn’t get a response. “Anyone?”, you tried again and slowly made your way to the living room – which you found to be empty as well as the kitchen.

Worry soon spread through your body as you frantically searched for your boyfriend or whoever had the light. You rushed through the corridors of the basement until you reached the only room he could possibly be in. _Maybe he couldn’t sleep and made a video diary._ , you thought to comfort yourself.

The door was slightly ajar, so you pushed it open cautiously and were greeted by the sight of him sitting at his desk, fast asleep.

You smiled to yourself as you admired the man in front of you. He was still wearing his glasses and had his cheek propped up against his hand – just like a student pretending to be awake in class. Even though he looked adorable, all calm and relaxed, you decided to wake him up – there was no way this was more comfortable than a bed.

You walked up to him as silently as you could, but before you could even touch his shoulder, he gasped and jerked away – making you jump in the process.

“Fuck”, you breathed and gripped your hammering heart. “Fuck, you scared me.”

He was breathing heavily as he looked around, bewildered, before his eyes settled on you. “(Y/N)”, he said and calmed down again. “Wh- what – where –“, he stammered and adjusted his glasses.

“It was just a dream, love.”, you assured him and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from his seat.

“You’re at home with me.”

* * *

 

You managed to get Dennis to come back to the bedroom with you, but as you both lay in bed next to each other, you just didn’t feel like sleeping anymore, – and you knew that he felt the same.

“Hm”, you hummed and turned towards him. “If you can’t sleep –“, you said and started to caress his chest gently. “we could have sex?”

You could practically feel how his heartbeat increased under you palm. He was never the one who proposed direct intimacy; of course, he hugged and kissed you, but he was always too insecure and scared he would make you feel uncomfortable if he would approach you that boldly.

But now he grabbed your hand gently and kissed your palm, before he started kissing your wrist, your lower arm; until he pulled you on top of him and started kissing your jawline, down to your neck; till he found and nibbled at the spot that always made you quiver with want.

You kissed and teased each other for a little while, before you sat up and pulled your nightshirt off. The utter look of adoration and desire on his face was almost enough to made you wet; if that wasn’t the case already.

He massaged your thighs softly as you started to slowly grind on his crotch. You wanted him to feel how wet and ready you were for him, even though you were still wearing panties. Groaning, he let his head fall back into the soft pillow as you kept grinding against his hard erection.

You leaned forward until your bare chest rubbed over the fabric of his shirt till your nipples hardened. You sucked and kissed at the exposed skin of his neck, his collarbone. “I want you.”, you purred into his ear and you could feel how he groped your behind carefully, until he suddenly got a hold of the back of your knee and flipped you over.

He got rid of his grey shirt, before the mattress had fully stopped shaking. You watched his ripped upper body in awe; how his abs flexed and his chest heaved with the long breaths he took. Quickly, he leaned over to his nightstand and rummaged through the first drawer until he found what he was looking for – protection.

Then his focus was on you again as his hands wandered over your body and explored every inch of your skin as if he had never seen nor touched it before. You were close to losing your mind from all his teasing, before he finally reached the hem of your panties.

Your eyes met and you could practically read the question he had on his mind, so you simply nodded – and with a swift motion he stripped you from your last piece of clothing.

You could see he was clenching his jaw as he spread your legs again and settled between them. You tried to stop the blush that was slowly creeping up your cheeks, but you just couldn’t help it. He looked like he was about to devour you.

The room was soon filled with the sound of heaving breathing and occasional gasps as you fumbled each other. Swiftly, you snatched the condom out of his hand and ripped it open, careful not to damage it. You continued to kiss, and lick and nibble at his chest while simultaneously grasping his throbbing dick and giving it a few slow strokes, using his pre-cum as lubrication, before you finally put the condom on.

A little rougher than usual he pushed you back into the pillows and grabbed your hips as he positioned himself at your entrance. You braced yourself for what was about to come and even held your breath, but he let you wait.

“Tell me you need me.”, he suddenly demanded with a dominance you had never heard from him.

“I–“ You swallowed thickly and blushed again as you squirmed under his lewd gaze. “Dennis, I need–“ You couldn’t finish your sentence, before he swiftly penetrated you. You gasped for air and fumbled for the blanket to hold onto.

Dennis grip around your hips tightened as he pulled out of you halfway, just to rock his hips back into you again. He repeated that motion until you were nothing more than a mewling, pleading mess beneath him. You could hear from his panting and the unsteadily getting thrust of his hips, that he was close, so you pulled him down to your level, and between moans and gasps you whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

You tried to ignore your own climax rising in your loins as you kept encouraging Dennis to come. You didn’t want him to hold back, so you rocked your hips in rhythm to his thrust until he cursed loudly and kissed you hard as his orgasm washed over him and your mouth swallowed his groans of pleasure.

You were aware that your own body was still tense, still longing for his long hard thrusts; but you ignored your own needs in that moment. Instead you caressed his back tenderly as he lay on top of you, still catching his breath. Seeing him in pure bliss gave you enough satisfaction – for now.


	2. Barry S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: You x Barry  
> Warnings: Eh, none.  
> Drabble challenge: #83 "Enough with the sass!"

You were walking around the shopping center, with your boyfriend Barry by your side. Out of your peripheral vision you could see that he was still moping around with pursed lips. You decided to try some small talk since he hadn’t said a word in at least five minutes, which was – to be honest – very out of character for him, and for a moment you even thought he had given the light up to somebody else.

“I need a new pair of pants for work and –“

“Oh, you **need** a new pair of pants?”, he cut you right off, without even looking at you. You rolled your eyes. “Yes, I **need** it.”, you said with the same emphasis as him. “But you don’t **need** another scarf.”

He snorted. “You don’t know anything about my needs.”, he muttered under his breath; adding “Fashionwise.”, after he saw the look on your face. Now you were sure it was still Barry.

You shook your head ever so slightly. “Enough with the sass!”, you snickered, grabbed his right arm and intertwined your hands. You noticed how his face immediately softened. He was a sucker for holding hands after all. “How about, instead of you buying another piece of clothing that will most likely just end up in your closet anyway, I allow you to use me as your mannequin.”

He came to a sudden halt. “But – you never allow me to dress you up.”, he said, matter of factly and looked at you with suspicion.

You clicked your tongue and shrugged. “Well, view it as a compromise. You get to dress me up and I get to shop without you moping around all day.”

Judging the look on his face, he seemed to consider it – until his lips pulled up into a smug smile. “And – you’ll wear anything I want, without any protest?”

You already knew that you were making a terrible mistake with this deal – but you did it anyway. “Uh, yeah sure.”

* * *

 

Soon after agreeing to your own compromise, you already started to regret it. You were standing in a changing booth of the malls Victoria secret store. You had a slight idea of what Barry was planning, but hoped you were wrong.

You could hear some clanking of dress hangers on the other side of the thin curtain, followed by the soft mumbles of Barry’s cursing. “Oh dear, who the hell created you? You’re a disgrace to fashion.”

You stifled your laughs as you waited for him to finally hand you something to wear.

“Babe, are you ready?”, he asked enthusiastically; making you roll your eyes. “Yeah.”

You watched as he suddenly shoved the curtain aside, but only enough for him to hand you whatever he had picked out for you to wear.

As you took a closer look, your mouth slowly dropped. All you could see was lace, ruffles, small bows and fasteners. It was lingerie made of silk and sheer fabric. Black, and white, and red.

You cleared your throat. “Uhm, Barry?”

“Hm?”

You looked up from the pile of lingerie in your hands. “H- how am I supposed to wear these outside?”

You could hear him chuckle lewdly, and it made you blush. “Who said that was my intention?”


	3. Hedwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kevin x You, I suppose.  
> Warnings: I don't know; cuteness overload maybe?  
> Drabble challenge: #84 "Show me what's behind your back."; #94 "I had a bad dream again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hedwig is a cutiepie and must be protected - at all costs.

You let out a deep sigh as you stared at the ceiling of your room. It was dark, but you could still make out the silhouettes of the furniture around.

You were deep in thoughts and thinking about the previous fight between you and Kevin – and how he had suddenly grabbed his pillow and stormed off to sleep on the couch in the living room.

Thinking about the reason why the fight had ensured in the first place made you groan internally.

“Stupid.”, you huffed and crossed your arms behind your head.           

Your ears perked up when you heard a soft knock on your door all the sudden – and you clicked your tongue, expecting to hear Kevin asking you to talk it over again; but nothing happened.

With one eyebrow arched up in curiosity, you listened intently. Another soft knock.

“(Y/N)?”

You relaxed again and closed your eyes at the sound of his voice. “(Y/N), are you sleeping?”, he asked, unsure.

You took a deep breath before you answered Hedwig. “No, you can come in.”

You sat up in your bed, turned on the bedside lamp on your nightstand and waited as the door slowly swung open a moment later. He stood in the doorframe, his hands behind his back and a gloomy look on his face.

It was no surprise to you that Hedwig had taken over after Kevin fell asleep. He did that a lot lately whenever you had a fight – probably because he knew that you were most likely to be extra nice and forgive Kevin afterwards.

“Why are you still awake, young man?”, you asked and watched as his body tensed up. Something was wrong. You waited for a response, but another moment passed before you finally got one.

“I just had a bad dream again – etcetera.”, he told you and kept standing in the doorframe, looking all sad and insecure. It broke your heart – so you patted the free space next to you.

In the beginning of your relationship with Kevin, it had been odd to you to deal with Hedwig, but as time went by you managed to see him as what he was – just a boy, and you were okay with your motherly instincts that were triggered by that.

You suddenly noticed that he was hiding something behind his back as he slowly made his way towards the bed.

“Hedwig – show me what’s behind your back.”, you demanded and instantly felt guilty as you saw him stop and flinch.

“Err”, he started and avoided your look as he showed you the book he had been hiding behind his back.

“It’s Harry Potter.”, he confessed and hugged it to his chest. “I was wondering, if you would read it to me.”, he said and shrugged innocently. “Etcetera.”

You stifled your smile and nodded. “If that makes you feel better, sure.”

You watched how his eyes lit up again as he crawled into the bed with you and handed the book over.

“I didn’t know you like Harry Potter.”, you said as you flipped through the pages and felt how he snuggled up to you. “Kevin told me you like it and that there’s someone named after me, so –“ He shrugged. You snickered to yourself and turned to the first page.


	4. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: You x The Beast  
> Warnings: The Reader might suffer from Stockholm syndrome. Things like self-harm, past abuse, blood and murder are mentioned.
> 
> Drabble challenge: #21 "I'm bulletproof,...but please, don't shoot me."

You had been one of those people who didn’t believe any of the _rumors_. The guy with twenty-three identities who had gone crazy and killed his therapist. The guy who had kidnapped three teenage girls and killed two of them gruesomely. Yeah, sure.

And even now, as he or **it** stood in front of you, you didn’t believe that it was the guy, Kevin, itself. **It** was different and definitely not human.

His bare chest was muscular; buff, and you could see how his muscles flexed with every deep breath of air he took. His skin was covered with dark veins and scars, and cuts and bruises. He didn’t seem to mind that though.

He had told you about his plans, about his beliefs, after he had noticed the many thick, but faded, scars on your arms. That’s why he had taken you to this abandoned warehouse in the first place. As a nurse, you could help him. As someone as damaged as you, you would understand him. You were worthy in their eyes. Better than the others; better than those who never suffered.

You acted like you listened carefully, when you were actually trying for days to come up with a plan to escape – until what he said started to make sense; until you actually listened and heard what they had been through and how it reminded you of your past.

You were repulsed by your own thoughts. No way you would feel even a slightest bit of sympathy for that creature, this killer, but then again –

* * *

 

You tried to ignore what he was doing every time he left and locked you in that small warehouse office room, and you continued to block it out whenever he returned. Sometimes his whole face was covered in blood, and you knew it wasn’t his.

Sometimes he came back with new wounds, new injuries – and you patched him up, took care of him. He thanked you every time; until he started to bring you gifts instead. Your room got more comfortable, he brought you a bed and fresh sheets. You didn’t know from where he got them, but he did; or Dennis probably did.

Patricia talked to you whenever you felt lonely, she always reminded you of why you were there. You played with Hedwig and soon the walls of your room were plastered by his drawings. Of animals, of you, of the Beast – he was his hero.

And he became your hero too.

* * *

 

You were treating the wounds on his broad back while you were sitting on your bed together. The last time he went out to get “sacred food”, the girl or boy – who knows –  had left deep scratches all over his shoulders and you cleaned them, so they wouldn’t get infected.

Without a word he left the room after you were finished, but returned again shortly after. “I’ve got something for you.”

Now you sat cross-legged on your bed, eager to know what he was hiding behind his back. He let out a deep chuckle, almost like a growl as he walked towards you and handed you a small brown paper bag.

You cocked an eyebrow and accepted the bag. “How fancy.”, you mumbled and were surprised by the weight of the bag; but you were even more surprised by its content. “A gun? You got me a gun?”

He shrugged; like it was no big deal. “For your protection, when I’m not around.”

You swallowed hard, awestruck, as you pulled the black object out of the bag. You have held a gun before, but you had never used one. It was much heavier than it looked; and you felt somehow powerful by just holding it.

“There are people outside who want to hurt you, I know that. You’re safe with me, but I want you to learn how to use it, for when I’m not around.”, he mumbled into your ear as he nuzzled your neck affectionately. You could feel goosebumps rise all over your body. “Hm”, you agreed and accidentally clicked the safety off as you played with your new gift nervously.

His ears perked up and he side glanced at your hands. “You know I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me.”, he murmured into your ear and heard how you immediately turned the safety on again.

You placed the gun next to you. “You know I would never do this.”, you said and looked at the ground bashfully.

As gentle as he could he grabbed your chin and forced you to look up again; straight into his wild blue eyes. “I know.”, he growled approvingly, before his hungry lips found yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may turn this into a full-ass fanfic; depends on you. What do you think ? (:


	5. Patricia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None.  
> Warnings: None.  
> Drabble challenge: #49 "Safety first. What are you? FIVE?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you could view this as pre-movie...

You were strolling behind Patricia with a generous safety distance; you knew how little she liked you. Actually, you knew that she was just tolerating you; for Kevin’s sake, because Kevin and the others liked you and wanted you around.

You watched silently as she put the groceries into the shopping cart she was pushing. You had offered to drive her to the supermarket, since she had no driver’s license, – but still insisted to always do the grocery shopping herself, – and she had accepted your gesture of appeasement reluctantly.

You were walking behind her like a lost puppy, absentmindedly grabbing some stuff you needed yourself, before she came to a halt in front of a shelf full of cards for any occasion. Greetings, condolences, birthdays, weddings. You watched as she read them carefully, even picking one up while doing so, and as you walked up to her eventually, you noticed it was a condolences card for a funeral.

_Maybe she’s trying to tell me something?_ , you thought and stifled a laugh.

You opened your mouth to say something, anything, but closed it again. Patricia glanced at you as she put the card back. “Communication is not your strength, dear.”, she remarked sardonically, before she sighted and proceeded walking.

* * *

 

You kept strolling behind her as you tried to come up with a plan to make her like, or at least accept you, until you both went to the checkout.

Several scenarios of you saving her dramatically, buying her the flowers she loved the most and nonsense like that kept playing in your head. Everything led to her finally appreciating you; something you didn’t even know you wanted that badly until now.

Even as you helped her pack everything up and insisted to carry only the heaviest bags, she merely frowned at you with that same smug twinkle in her blue eyes that she always had.

You even waited patiently as she went to buy some flowers and kept asking you for your opinion, only to completely ignore it in the end.

As you walked to your car, standing on the other side of the street, you decided to ask her why exactly she didn’t like you and what you had done to her to get her to treat you like that.

Without checking, you started crossing the street, albeit avoiding to look at her judgmental eyes.

“Look, Patricia, I’m aware you don’t li –“

“Watch out!”, she suddenly barked, before pulling you back on your sleeve, saving you from getting run over by the fast approaching car. You stared at her in shock, still pressed against her. “Safety first.”, she reminded you sternly and let go of your arm, smoothing down her own clothes afterwards.

“What are you? FIVE?”, she suddenly hissed. “You could’ve hurt yourself, (Y/N)!”

“As if you’d care.”, you muttered under your breath and saw how her eyes grew big with dismay.

“Of course I would, dear.”, she said with a hurt expression, one hand placed over her heart. “After all, – we still need you.”

You swallowed hard and forced a smile. A few moments ago you would have been happy for her reaction, but somehow the way she just told you these words made your skin crawl.


	6. Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: You x Dennis  
> Warnings: Depression/Angst  
> Drabble challenge: #43 "I feel like I can't breathe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader suffers from depression and has a panic attack. Dennis is there to comfort you.

You turned around in your bed and found the spot next to you to be empty. Of course it was, you thought to yourself. It was already long past noon, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to get up.

The feelings of total emptiness, sadness, were nagging at you and threatening to take over. You hated it, but did nothing to stop them.

Everything was fine, so why didn’t you feel like it?

Another full hour passed, before your growing migraine got too much. It forced you to finally get up and search for your painkillers.

You scuffled, barefooted, over the cold floor, right into the kitchen. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his back facing you. You noticed that he looked tense and you stopped, and watched for a moment how he took long, slow breaths.

You wanted to ask him if something was wrong, but your voice wouldn’t function, so your lips stayed sealed. Besides, your voice would probably sound all rough and croaky from the lack of talking– and you hated that, too.

So instead of talking to him, you moved past towards the sink. You didn’t even bother to get a glass and drank straight from the tap. Your head throbbed as you leaned forward, but as the cold water hit your dry lips, you managed to ignore the pain somehow.

“You’re not feeling well.”, you heard him say. It was no question, but a fact made by his observation.

You cleared your throat and turned the tap off. You had to brace yourself on the kitchen counter as your head started to spin, as you felt your knees getting weak. “I’m good.”, you muttered and watched as your knuckles turned white from your grip.

All of a sudden, you were hyperaware of your heartbeat. What if it just stopped? It started to thumb even harder. You squeezed your eyes shut as the white noise in your ears turned into a high-pitched ringing.

“(Y/N)?”

Dennis knew what was going on with you. He had been there, done that, – and he could see how your body shook with every gasp for air you tried to take. Out of impulse he jumped out of his seat and rushed to catch you, just as your legs gave out.

“I feel like I can’t breathe.”, you told him shakily and felt how his strong arms embraced you a little tighter from behind. “You can.”, he mumbled into your ear. His voice was calm and his breath was warm against the side of your cheek.

And you believed him, because you trusted him. You wanted to breathe, you wanted him to hold you even tighter. You wanted him to be closer. Dennis protected you from all your bad thoughts, just as he protected the others from theirs.

“Calm down now.”, he said. “Breathe with me.”

You could feel his chest heave against your back; you heard how he breathed in through his nose – and you did the same.

“Good.”, he breathed into your ear as he felt how you relaxed a bit.

The ringing in your ears faded; all you could hear was his voice – your breathing in unison. He didn’t stop embracing you and even though your heart was still beating fast, it was because of him now. It was a good reason, and you wanted it. You wanted your heart to keep beating – for him.

Your throat tightened as tears welled up in your eyes – and you felt how he reached for your shaking hand.

“I’m here.”, he reminded you as he intertwined your fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this broke my fucking heart.


	7. Kevin W. Crumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None.  
> Warnings: None.  
> Drabble challenge: #86 "Am I scaring you?"

Happiness washed over your body just as you slipped into the shirt of your new uniform; for your new job – at the Philadelphia Zoo.

The fabric was thick and dark-green; crested with the Zoo logo and your name tag. It filled you with an odd pride as you surveyed yourself in the mirror with your full gear on. You even received your own walkie-talkie as soon as you were introduced to your first task by your supervisor.

You were assigned to the African Plains area. Your main job was to take care of Tony, the southern white rhino, the family of giraffes; Gus, Stella and Abigail and the two hippos, Cindy and Unna.

You loved working with these gentle souls, but hoped you would be transferred to the Big Cat Falls someday. Big cats have always been your favorites; especially lions and snow leopards.

The new job was truly a blessing and you liked all your co-workers, except –

* * *

 

At first you noticed him as you were feeding Tony, the rhino. It was a sunny day and there weren’t that many guests around. He was just standing at the fence while you were in the enclosure, handing a few treats to the huge animal, before he would get his load of hay, salad, and greens in the evening.

After that you kept noticing him around. He always kept his distance, although there were times when he seemed different; outgoing and cheery, with a permanent smile on his face. Then again there were times where he just looked tired and gloomy. He made you curious and you had asked yourself a few times whether to go and talk to him, but somehow something always managed to intervene before you could act on it.

Until one day, when you were sitting on a bench in your lunch break; in front of the Bird Valley building, because you loved all the noises and birdcalls coming out and surrounding it.

“Hey” You jumped, slightly startled as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. “Uh, I think we haven’t been introduced to each other, I’m Barry.” He wore a friendly smile on his lips as he introduced himself.

Your eyes snapped to his name tag which clearly read _Kevin_ , instead of Barry. You tried to hide your confusion and covered it with a sweet smile instead. You considered asking him why his name tag read a different name, but you didn’t.

“I’m (Y/N).”, you introduced yourself to him.

* * *

 

“Uh, Mrs. Vaughn?” You walked up to your supervisor as soon as you found her at the main office, the next day after meeting Kevin, or Barry. Mrs. Vaughn looked up from her clipboard and nodded as a greeting when you approached her. “How can I help you, (Y/N)?”

You hesitated for a moment, not sure how to address the issue. “Uh, I – err, it’s about –“ You stopped mid-sentence and took a deep breath, gathering your thought as your supervisor looked at you in confusion. “It’s about Kevin. I think he’s a maintenance worker, and”

“(Y/N)”, Mrs. Vaughn cut you off, her face stern. “I think we should continue talking in my office.”

You quickly found yourself in your supervisor’s office and you soon asked yourself if you had made the right decision. “So –“, she started as she sat down in the chair at her desk across from you. “Kevin is a good and valuable member of our team, and he has been for several years now.”

“And I’m not claiming anything else Mrs. Vaughn, but he introduced himself as Barry to me and I just want to know if he’s messing with me, or –“

“Yes” She let out a deep sigh. “That’s what I’m getting at. Kevin suffers from something called DID, or formerly known as split personality disorder.”

* * *

 

You left the main office, enlightened and curious. For what Mrs. Vaughn had told you about Kevin, he was not weird nor dangerous; things that were often shown in movies or books. You didn’t feel threatened by him in the first place, but the first meeting with him had been, in fact, odd. At least for someone who didn’t know about his disorder.

* * *

 

You were minding your own business as you walked out of the building, and you were deep in your thoughts, when you bumped into someone. “Oh shoot”, you muttered under your breath just as you realized who you had bumped into.

“Am I scaring you?”, he asked cautiously. His voice soft and full of insecurity, even though he tried to let it sound like a joke, – and to you, it sounded as if you were the one scaring him. “N-no.”, you stammered and cleared your throat awkwardly. “Uh –“

“I’m Kevin.”, he quickly introduced himself. “I’ve seen you around, but I’ve never had the chance to – to introduce myself it seems.”

“Hm”, you hummed and nodded. Now you understood what Mrs. Vaughn meant when she told you about Kevin possibly forgetting – things. “I’m (Y/N).”, you told him with a smile.


	8. Hedwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: You x Kevin  
> Warnings: None.  
> Drabble challenge: #3 "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid."

You flinched when you heard the front door slam shut. You were furious, disappointed and upset – a lot of feelings; too many feelings to bear for you in that moment, so you couldn’t stop the tears which slowly welled up in your eyes. It was like the dam that had helped you bottle up all your emotions finally broke.

Now you sat at the kitchen table, sobbing convulsively until your whole body trembled.

Kevin’s angry voice was still echoing in your head, even though you knew it had been Goddard who accused you of cheating and disloyalty. You knew he, Kevin, didn’t mean it – Goddard was a part of him; someone who wanted to protect all of them, even if that meant hurting them first.

You were aware that Goddard was triggered to front; to take the light, when Kevin had seen you and your co-worker joke around in front of the office when he arrived to pick you up today.

“(Y/N)?”

You were startled when he suddenly appeared behind you; you hadn’t heard the front door open and close again. You tensed up, but didn’t turn around – and you frantically tried to wipe all evidence of you crying from your face. Although you knew that your eyes were red and swollen; you could feel it.

“(Y/N), are you crying?”, he asked; his voice all soft, curious and full of concern.

You took a deep breath; it was Hedwig. You knew that voice; that slight speech impediment. The situation called for him. Hedwig always appeared when things were rough between Kevin and you; mainly because he was scared you would leave.

He carefully sauntered over, with his hands in his pants pockets – and took the seat across from you.

“Did you have a fight again?”, he asked and stared at the wooden table. “Are you guys breaking up now?”

You could hear how he stifled to snivel and watched how he wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his sweatshirt quickly.

“No”, you answered and sighted. “We didn’t fight. We –“

“I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”, he suddenly snapped and looked up. His light blue eyes were glistening with tears as he stared at you with a frown. You were a little taken aback by the look on his face.

“You’re not stupid.”

“Yeah, that’s what I just said.”, he scoffed and wiped away another tear that had managed to slip.

“And you’re not an idiot, Hedwig.”, you assured him as you reached over the table to grab his hand gently. His eyes quickly snapped to your hand and you were almost sure you saw him flinch for a second; it almost broke your heart all over again. “Who told you that?”

He shrugged nonchalantly, but you could see the hurt expression on his face as he watched how you kept caressing his hand comfortingly. His hand started to shake. “Miss Patricia, and – and some others. People, etcetera.” He shrugged again as tears started to stream over his cheeks; tears which he didn’t wipe away this time.

“Well, –”, you started as you abruptly stood up from your seat. “– they’re wrong, and Kevin and I won’t break up.”

“H- he’s sorry. He- he always is.”, Hedwig hiccuped and wiped his nose as he watched you walk over to the fridge.

“I know.”, you sighted softly to yourself as you bent over and opened the freezer.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing?”

You quickly found what you were looking for. “Hey, I don’t know about you, but –“ You grabbed the two tubs of ice cream and closed the freezer with your foot. “I could use some of this.”

“Before dinner? Miss Patricia will be mad – etcetera.”, he said as he rubbed his reddened eyes.

You sighted and smiled to yourself. “I’ll allow it this time – and if she finds out, you will tell her that I allowed it. I need to have a word with her anyway.”

Hedwig snorted, impressed by your _courage_ to step up to Patricia. “Alright.”


	9. Barry S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Eventual You x Barry  
> Warnings: Fluff [and a shitty ending.]  
> Drabble challenge: #41 "You're going out dressed like that?"

“Hm – turn around.”, Barry ordered you for the third time; gesturing a spin with his index finger.

You sighted and rolled your eyes as you did another spin for him, thus taking away the chance to see the pure admiration in his eyes as you turned away from your friend.

“I know you’re rolling your pretty eyes, (Y/N) – but remember who asked me to help you pick an outfit for – you know what.”

You bit your bottom lip to keep yourself from letting out a bitter remark. Barry, your so called _best friend_ , had been acting especially feisty since you had told him about this guy, James, who had asked you out on a date just a couple of days ago.

“Nu-uh. Definitely no. That’s awful.”, he judged while wildly gesturing around with his hands.

In any other situation, you would have paid more attention to the fact that he always gestured around like that whenever he was nervous, but this time you didn’t. You were too busy feeling extremely insecure about your appearance all of a sudden.

“Take it off.”

You stared at him for a short moment, shocked by the boldness in his voice; shocked by the fact how much that sentence out of his mouth made you blush.

He stared at you, one of his eyebrows raised in question as he noticed your crimson cheeks. “I, err, I mean this doesn’t look –“

You quickly cleared your throat. “Yeah, I know what you said. I look like shit. Thanks, _friend_.” You made sure to underline the word _friend_ with quotation marks _._ You turned around swiftly and disappeared into the bathroom, yet again.

“I didn’t mean it like that, (Y/N)!”, you heard him yell, but chose to ignore it as you tried to unzip the tight dress. The dress you had barely managed to close by yourself in the first place.

“Hey, c’mon, you know I didn’t mean it like that!”, Barry tried to reason with you from the other side of the door. Now he was standing right in front of it. “Of course I want you to –“ He sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to say the next words without sounding sarcastic. “– I want you to look good for James.” He grimaced and ignored the urge to tell you, his best friend; _his only friend_ , the truth.

“(Y/N)? Talk to me.”

…

“Please!”

You let out a soft grunt. A muscle in your neck cramped as you struggled to open the small zipper.

“(Y/N)? Are you alright? – What’s wrong?”

You cursed under your breath. “(Y/N)?”

“I am stuck, Barry! Goddammit!” You looked at the small black object in your hand; a part of your dress only seconds ago. Frustration spread through your body; the kind that made you want to scream from the top of your lungs.

“(Y/N)?”

Without any further word, you yanked the door open – and were greeted by your friend, almost falling on top of you as he had previously leaned against the doorframe. He managed to uphold himself and save you from stumbling by grabbing your waist and pulling you towards him.

You stared at each other; chests almost touching.

Barry opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He couldn’t say that, even when people like Jade and Ansel were urging him. Instead, he tried to distract them from the fact how nicely your bodies fit together; the warmth that radiated from you and the smell of your decent perfume that always seemed to lighten up his mood.

“You’re going out dressed like that?”, he asked and let out a fake, slightly nervous snicker.

You smacked your lips together and let out a faint snort as you attempted to push his hand from your waist halfheartedly. You knew you looked like a mess. Hair tousled from the fight against a piece of clothing – which you lost; said dress broken and one strap hanging off your shoulder while the zipper was left almost completely ripped open on your back.

Now you were the one to open your mouth for an answer; just a sassy remark to ease the tension, but you were interrupted by his tightening grip on your waist and a pair of soft lips on yours as he suddenly kissed you.

It was sweet, full of oppressed feelings; way too briefly and yet it managed to take your breath away.

You gasped when he pulled back with a smile.

“(Y/N), please cancel your date.”


	10. Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: You x Dennis  
> Warnings: Just a little fluff.  
> Drabble challenge: #65 "I don't want you to stop."

The kitchen smelled of sanitizer, cleaning soap and other aggressive detergents. The package said “lemon fragranced”, but it did not smell like lemon. All it did was burn your nostrils with every breath you took. Your hands were already biting from all the hot water and different cleaning products and imagining that Dennis went through this torture every time he had the light, and that was a lot lately, made you pity him. Even if it was _just_ cleaning, in most eyes.

You had a coughing fit after using too much abrasive once already and judging the look on Dennis face, you were not nearly done cleaning yet.

You wanted to roll your eyes so badly, but you didn’t. You knew how much cleaning meant to him. Not that he wanted to do it, he just had to. His OCD made him – and you hated to see how much he suffered; how much the tiniest spot of dirt made his skin crawl and his voice stutter with anxiety.

So you helped him clean, to show him that you cared. You wanted him to feel normal, to overcome his fears and compulsions. It was a long way ahead of you, but you were willing to try and willing to support him.

You could feel his gaze on you, staring at your back. All of them watched you from time to time when you were together, but Dennis’ stare was always different – much more intense.

As you risked a look over your shoulder, you saw that he had stopped mopping the floor – and you were taken aback by the look in his blue eyes, one eyebrow arched as always. He was observing you, deep in his thoughts. You shuddered subtly. He looked at you like you were the most desirable human being.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”, you asked him and internally smacked your face for sounding that rude. You didn’t mean to; you just weren’t used to these looks.

His chest heaved slowly as he took another deep breath and snapped out of his thoughts; and he blinked a few times and cleared his throat before he answered. “I’m sorry.”, he mumbled and returned to his task.

It was the moment your heart broke a bit. Sorry? He had apologized for looking at you.

“I don’t want you to stop.”, it bubbled out of your mouth and you watched how his eyes snapped back to you. He looked confused and amused at the same time.

Duly, he put the mop aside, before he walked over to you and grabbed your hip to pull you into a sudden hug. You instantly wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I won’t.”, he muttered into your hair with a soft smile on his face that you couldn’t see. “I’ll just make sure not to get caught next time.”


	11. Barry S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing:You x Barry S.  
> Warnings: Jealous reader.  
> Drabble challenge: #128 "Don't touch me. We're fighting."

“(Y/N)? Babe? Do you need help?”

You stormed right past Barry as soon as he unlocked and opened the front door.

Your arms felt heavy and the plastic handles of your shopping bags were already cutting into your hands unpleasantly as you carried them into to your bedroom, only to dump them all on the floor as soon as the door closed behind you. You ignored any of Barry’s calls for you and sat down at the edge of your queen-sized bed.

You inhaled deeply – and tried to get rid of all the anger in your body and the fuming ball of jealousy in the pit of your stomach. You were mad at him; for flirting with those – those two whores in front of the shop you had been in. How could he be so stupid? He should have known you could see him; them!

You exhaled slowly and it turned into a frustrated shriek that you muffled by grabbing a nearby pillow and pressing it to your face and keeping it there, before you heard the bedroom door open.

“Babe?”

Barry let out a small laugh as soon as he spotted you on the bed. “What are you doing? Is everything alright?”

You snorted and felt how the mattress dipped as he sat down next to you. “Talk to me.”

You tossed the pillow aside as he lifted you hand and started to scatter small kisses on your hand, up to your arm. You stared at him for a few seconds, pleased by the feeling of his lips on your skin and the image of where this could lead to in another situation, but now you were just too mad to care.

“Don’t touch me.”, you hissed as you pulled your hand away. “We’re fighting.”

He blinked a few times before he responded. “A- are we?”

The amused twinkle in his eyes only fueled your anger. “Unbelievable.”, you muttered as you quickly got up.

He was casually leaning back on the bed with his elbows propped up as he looked at you with confusion. “How so?”

“I saw you, Barry.”, you finally said while you paced back and forth; unsure on how to handle your anger, your jealously.

“I saw how you flirted with them, and – and it drives me crazy when I see how many women look at you and smile, and try to flirt and”

“Hey, hey” He cut you off in the middle of your rant and rushed to your side swiftly; forcing you to stop pacing by grabbing your shoulders. But his hands didn’t rest there long; they slid right down to your hands as you looked up to him teary eyed.

“Babygirl, –“, he started; his voice mellow and deep. “Yes?” You swallowed hard as he grasped your hands.

He shook his head slowly. “I didn’t flirt with anyone today. I tried to seduce _you_ , twice – but it didn’t really work out.”

You suppressed to giggle and tried to keep a straight face as he continued.

“I don’t care about any other women.” He shook his head again with a grimace, as if the thought alone repulsed him.

“I only care about _you_.”

Your heart skipped a beat as your heard these words from his mouth, even though he had told you before. You hated how much you needed to hear this; how your jealousy made you freak out Barry, on all of them from time to time.


	12. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: You x The Beast  
> Warnings: Eh, well...the Reader is basically kidnapped for "entertainment purposes", so...  
> Drabble challenge: #22 "You can scream if you want to."

Drenching rain pattered on top of you; soaked through your clothes and made your wet hair stick to your face. The scarf which you tried to use as cover was already heavy and bloated with rainwater.

It was already dark. The streets scarcely lit by scattered streetlamps here and there; most of them were broken. No surprising sight for a poor neighborhood.

As always your asshole boss made you stay late and do overtime.

“I have to catch the bus home. I’ll have to wait forty minutes if I miss it!” You told him, but he didn’t care. He told you, you could leave – and that you could consider yourself unemployed as well.

So you stayed, because you needed this job – and he knew that.

You were walking at a good pace; eager to arrive the bus station before it was too late, but you still had some distance to go and no way to tell what time it was. Your phone was broken and you didn’t own a wristwatch.

You guessed you had still a few minutes left, however your guess was proven wrong when you heard the bus approach behind you as is drove through deep puddles on the street. You started sprinting and didn’t care as your scarf slipped off your head – you just kept running.

The wet sound of your feet splashing up the water on the sidewalk filled your ears as you tried to catch up to the bus which had long passed you. Your lungs were already burning from eagerly sucking in the cold air as you ran. You kept going anyway.

But before you could even reach the bus stop, the large vehicle was set in motion and took right off; leaving you standing in the pouring rain just as the wind started picking up as well.

“Fuck!” You cursed through clenched teeth.

The cold was slowly taking a toll on you and even though you wrapped your thin coat around yourself as tight as you could, the chillness still seeped through the fabric.

You kept walking towards the bus station, you had to pass forty minutes now after all. It was then you suddenly noticed that the streets were ghostly empty, and as the light of the streetlamp in front of you started to flicker, a feeling of dread started to sweep through your body. It made your skin scrawl and your hair stand on end.

You became hyperaware of your surroundings and tried to listen carefully, but all you could hear was the rain hit the ground and the splash of water as you marched on. Even as you peeked over your shoulder, you could see no one.

Still, you felt as if someone was stalking you.

* * *

You awoke with a screaming headache. Your limbs were aching and your vision was blurry as you slowly opened your eyes against the glaring white fluorescent light. You quickly realized you were lying on a bunk, wrapped in a thick soft blanket – only wearing your underwear.

“Thank you, Patricia.”

You heard a low voice say and you instantly jerked awake; ignoring your sore body. You looked around frantically; eyes wide and heart hammering in your chest as anxiety and adrenaline filled your body. From the look of the room you judged it to be a simple stockroom; as big as an average living room.

“You are awake.”

He came crawling down the wall opposite of you and you were sure you were going to have a heart attack. But no sound escaped your lips as he quickly jumped to his feet; his wild blue eyes fixated on you like you were his prey. “Your reaction is no surprise to me. Humans tend to be amazed by me and my abilities.”

You were frozen with fear and trembling like mad as he slowly made his way towards you.

“I brought you here –” He said with pride and as he noticed how your eyes widened, you could see a sly smile tug on his lips. He looked like a predator showing off his sharp fangs. “out of boredom.”

He tilted his head with curiosity as he surveyed your shivering form. “You look fair – for an unworthy being.”

You swallowed hard and wrapped the blanket tighter around you as you scooched over until your back hit the wall. You wanted to get as much space between you as possible.

“There is no need to be afraid now, woman. I did not bring you as nourishment.”

You let out a small whimper since the twinkle in his eyes made you think otherwise. “Wh- what do you want f- from me then?”, you stammered; your voice all brittle.

A deep chuckle escaped his throat as he lowered himself on the bed with graceful movements. You could already feel the warmth radiate from his shirtless body, and see strong muscles flex underneath his pale skin. To you, he seemed like an animal, but no animal could talk like that.

“Entertainment.”, he answered simply and kept sneaking up to you. The thought to make a run for it, to scream and fight him was there, but somehow you had the feeling you had no chance anyway. There was no way out, and yet you did not cry. You were too shocked, too convinced that this was in fact just a dream. A bad, bad dream.

And as he kept closing the space between you two, you tried to cover all of your naked skin – but there was too much nakedness and too little fabric to cover yourself with, and the lecherous look in his eyes started to make your skin crawl.

“You can scream if you want.”, he suddenly growled; now only mere inches away from you. “There is no one around.”

You yelped when he swiftly ripped the blanket off and let it fall to the cold concrete floor. You started to shake even harder now that he was eyeing you up as he licked his lips – and you gasped when he grasped your ankle with one hand and pulled; forcing you to lay on your back, beneath him.

 You wanted to ask him what kind of entertainment he meant, but deep down you already knew. Of course you knew, but hearing it out of his mouth would not change anything. You just kept cursing your boss and your poor life choices as you tried to cover yourself with your hands and arms.

He hummed and clicked his tongue as he shook his head disapprovingly. “Don’t hide from me, woman.” And you let out a quiet sob when he then grabbed your wrists and pried them away from your body. He pushed them above your head. “Stay.”, he ordered you with a warning undertone.

Without further word he tore the black lace bra off your breasts with ease. You heard the fabric snap and felt the cold air hit you; instantly hardening your nipples against your will. You covered yourself again; ignoring his prior order. “No, please. No.” Hot tears streamed down your face as you pleaded, but it did not bother him.

“It will be much more pleasing for both of us if you simply obey me.” His jaw was clenched and his pupils dilated with lust. Now they looked dark, almost black – with no sign of mercy. Again he placed your hands above your head, only this time he held them there with one hand. Just as his other started roaming your upper body. “Soon you will realize how great I am.”, he groaned into your ear, and you could already feel his erection press against your body.

“I will turn you into something pure, something better.”

You sobbed harder as you listened to his monologue. Whatever he said made absolutely no sense to you – and your shriek of terror was silenced by his lips crashing down on yours.


	13. Patricia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: [Slightly] You x Patricia  
> Warnings: None.  
> Drabble challenge: #136 "You had a nightmare, tell me about it so I can fix it."

Slowly, you became aware of your own sobbing as you suddenly woke up with a yelp. You already sat straight up in your bed as you gasped for air while your heart thumped in your chest. Hot tears were still present on your cheeks as memories of your nightmare flashed before your inner eye, before they quickly started to fade. Everything that had made sense only a moment ago, was complete nonsense now.

“You had a nightmare.”

You gasped when you heard the smooth British accent of Patricia out of the blue. You didn’t notice someone had entered the room.

The mattress dipped a little as soon as she sat down at the end of the bed, facing you. For a moment, you could only make out her silhouette in the dark, before your tired eyes adjusted to the darkness.

She wore an elegant deep red dressing gown above her pajamas, and she had her hands neatly folded in her lap.

“Tell me about it, so I can fix it.”

Her voice was honeyed, and her words seemed well chosen and sharp; yet her face was soft as she studied your face. There had only been a few times before when you caught Patricia care; this night seemed to become one of these.

You swallowed hard, but your throat remained dry. “I don’t remember.” You shook your head slightly as your gaze fixated on your blanket. Her blue eyes were just too intense as she stared at you, even in the dark.

She hummed and clicked her tongue. “Pity.”

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed, before you decided to tell her. “It was awful, that’s what I remember. There’s nothing you can do to prevent bad dreams, Trish.”

You couldn’t see the twitch of the corner of her mouth as her lips almost pulled into an amused smile when you called her the nickname you had given her secretly.

“Well” She adjusted the night gown at her neckline carefully, before she stood up. “I know I can’t control everything, even if I wanted to. But –“ She sauntered over to you as you watched her curiously, almost intimidated.

“I know that you don’t have nightmares as long someone sleeps next to you.”

Slowly, you let your head fall back on your pillow while Patricia stood at your bedside. You weren’t sure what was about to happen; but you tensed up when she suddenly reached for your blanket and gently pulled it up to your chest.

You could even smell the subtle scent of her perfume as she hovered over you, and you were confused by how much you liked it; how much you enjoyed her company whenever she acted like that.

“Rest now, (Y/N).”

You leaned in to her touch as she caressed your cheek delicately. “I will make sure your nightmares stay away.”

Your vision got blurry and your eyes felt heavy as sleep slowly overwhelmed you.


	14. Kevin W. Crumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: You x Kevin  
> Warnings: None, I guess.  
> Drabble challenge: #88 "After everything...I'd still choose you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set post-movie.

You snuggled deeper into your warm blanket and sipped on your fresh cup of tea. It was Saturday night and you were still enjoying your time off work, even though the reason for the forced holiday was still surreal for you. You were alone at your apartment; you had mostly withdrawn yourself from the outside world, from all the staring eyes.

But the last few days had still taken a toll on you. Endless hours of police investigation and being interviewed by several police officers and therapists, had ruled your last week, after your boss had told them about your friendship with Kevin.

You were still shocked, terrified even, but you just couldn’t believe it. You knew Kevin would never hurt a fly, none of his alters would. You knew them; not all of them personally, but he had told you about the ones that Barry did not allow to front. However, you still didn’t believe that any one of them could have pulled that off.

Steal a car, knock a man out, kidnap three girls and kill two of them, plus his own therapist. That sounded like some horror movie shit – not like Kevin. No way.

Oh, Doctor Fletcher. That poor woman had deserved so much better. You had known her, talked to her. She always supported your friendship with Kevin – and now you had to visit her funeral.

And the girls. They were so young, too young. Nearly ripped apart, and they believed it was Kevin’s work? You had seen lions and tigers devour their meat at work and not even they were capable to be so cruel. One of the officers had _accidentally_ shown you some photos – and they were still giving you nauseating nightmares. Watching the news was impossible, especially when you thought about whoever did this – was still running free.

You snapped out of your thoughts as soon as you heard the movie you had been watching, go into commercial brake. “Hm” You inhaled sharply and tried to shake the images out of your head. You were starting to scare yourself and you couldn’t stop worrying about Kevin. He was your friend after all.

You exhaled slowly as you ignored your aching heart, and took another sip of your tea instead. The feelings you had developed in the past few years working with Kevin, were pulling you down by every passing day not seeing him. Hell, not even knowing where he was.

A sudden loud knock at your door made you jerk on your couch and spill some tea on yourself. “Damn it.”, you cursed under your breath as untangled yourself from your blanket and set your cup back on the table. You paused for a moment as you listened for any further noise.

You held your breath; realizing how nervous you were getting. After all, you were all by yourself and you were not expecting any guests over.

…

“(Y/N)!” More knocking, only this time it was much more frantic. “(Y/N), it’s me!” You heard him say in a hushed voice, and your heart nearly stopped. You recognized that voice. “Please open the door!”

You swiftly jumped to your feet and you nearly stumbled over on your way to the front door.

“(Y/N), I need your help, please.”

You quickly unlocked the door with trembling hands as he kept talking on the other side; pleading for help – and you yanked the door open as soon as the lock clicked.

Your breath hitched in your throat as your eyes finally met. – He looked awful, and yet you couldn’t help yourself and stare at his naked upper body. You had always known that Kevin was in good-shape, but now you knew for sure. Despite all the grime and –

You gasped. “Is – is that blood?” Shocked, you pressed your hand to your mouth to keep yourself from screaming.

Kevin let out a sob as he stood in front of you; shaking like mad. “I need your help.”

After sitting him down on your couch you realized that he was barefoot, only wearing black slacks. You let out a deep sigh as you sat next to him. He was still shaking; barely able to speak, let alone look into your eyes.

“Talk to me, Kevin.” He hesitated and you noticed his leg shaking restlessly. “It is you, isn’t it?”

He exhaled through his nose as he nodded slowly. “Yes.”

You took a seat next to him, and it was silent for a moment before you found your courage to ask him.

“What happened, Kevin? What happened to you?”

You could see how his jaw clenched as he squeezed his eyes shut. He wouldn’t stop shaking, despite the wool blanket you had placed around his shoulders. “I- I don’t know, (Y/N).” He swallowed hard. “All I know is –“ He inhaled sharply and winced. You could see that he was in pain as he fought his inner demons.

He exhaled again. “I was gone. For a long time. I remember the day – two years ago. September 18th. I was on the bus from work. I- I can remember telling you good night and getting on the bus.”

You could hear that he was choking up as you listened to him, but you did not dare to interrupt him.

“It’s – blurry after that. And then – oh god.” A loud sob shook his whole body, and he quickly buried his face in his hands. “They did it.”, he managed to tell you between sobbing. “They did all this, (Y/N).”

You scooched over to him and wrapped your arms around his quivering form. Your heart was slowly breaking for the man next to you. “I – believe you, Kevin.”

He suddenly turned his head and looked at you with his light blue eyes, all red and swollen from tears, yet still so mesmerizing. You realized how much you had missed looking into them.

“You’re the only one I’ve left, (Y/N). I’m so sorry.”

* * *

You lay in bed while Kevin showered. Sitting on the couch with him, listening how he said he was sorry – over and over again, had drained you from all energy. Then again, you couldn’t imagine how much he had suffered. But of course, you had noticed the scars on his body. Pink and fresh, and barely fully healed.

You heard how the shower stopped running, and somehow the image of his shirtless body twisted its way into your mind. You had often imagined how he looked naked, but you never thought you would eventually find out under such circumstances.

A short while passed before you heard the bathroom door open and close again, and you were chewing on your bottom lip nervously – not sure about what would happen next. But your heart nearly skipped a beat once he stepped into your bedroom cautiously.

He wore the plain white shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts you had given him.

“So, I think I’ll just –“ He scratched the back of his shaved head awkwardly as he sauntered over to the bed. “crash on the couch. – I’m not planning to sleep anyway.” He shrugged.

“Why not?”

“I’m scared they – they might take over again.” He let out a sigh as he rubbed his tired eyes. “It was hard enough for me to get the light back. I managed to win Hedwig over, but I’m not risking anything anymore.”

…

“You should sleep now, (Y/N). I think me showing up at your door was quite a shock for you.”

You sat up again and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. “Hell yeah it was.” You chuckled softly. “I was worried about you, and –”, you confessed, but kept your gaze at your hands fiddling with your blanket. “I want you to stay with me tonight.”

You only looked up at him when you did not get a response after a short moment. He was still standing at the same spot, but he was staring at you; dumbfounded and unsure. “After everything?”

You nodded slowly. “After everything…I’d still choose you.”

Your heart was racing in your chest and you felt your cheeks flush as you basically confessed the feelings you had bottled up for so long. Yes, you feared his reaction, yet it felt good to finally say something.

And without further words, Kevin walked over to the other side of your bed and lay down next to you.

“I’ve never thought this would become reality someday.”, he said as you let him pull you towards him. You lay on his chest while he embraced you. “Me neither.”, you mumbled and listened to his fast heartbeat. Your lips pulled up into a small smile. “I’m glad it did though.”

“Me too.”, you agreed dozily.

“Good night, (Y/N).”, he whispered finally and kissed the top of your head.


	15. Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: You x Dennis  
> Warnings: Fluff.  
> Drabble challenge: #14 "Take. It. Off."; #29 "Come over here and make me."

You watched Dennis from across the kitchen table. He was reading his book calmly while you ate the sandwich Patricia had made for you.

You tried to mind your own business, but you couldn’t help and peer at him whenever he turned to the next page. He radiated a sense of calm and strength, yet the permanent concentrated frown on his face made you want to hug and pamper him constantly.

Unfortunately, he had barely touched you in the past few days.

Your gaze immediately wandered to both of your wrists – where the reason why still lingered on your skin. Small greenish bruises were slowly fading, but still visible now. There were more scattered on your body, mostly your arms and thighs, and remembering how you got them made you shudder as you squeezed your legs together.

Dennis noticed your odd behavior and looked up from his book, placing his thumb on the page and line he had stopped at. “Is something wrong?”

You hesitated for a moment before your lips pulled up in a cheeky smile; a smile he already knew all too well.

“No.” He cleared his throat and turned back to his book. Of course he knew exactly what you wanted.

You sighted; not sure how to get him to give in; you just knew it was hard for him too. “Hm” You hummed quietly to yourself as you thought about a strategy, even though you could judge by his posture, by the way how he shuffled on his chair uncomfortably that you had already planted the right image in his head.

You playfully picked the rest of the sandwich into pieces while you stared at him until he exhaled deeply.

“I can’t, (Y/N).”, he reminded you insistently. “Not after what happened last time.”

“What? I’m not even doing anything – and nothing happened last time. ” You giggled softly and stood up from your chair.

“But –“ He sighted and closed the book. “I hurt you. I caused you these bruises.”

You clicked your tongue in fake disagreement and dumped the rest of your food into the trashcan. An idea popped into your mind as you moved over to the sink. “I don’t get, why –“ You turned the tap on mid-sentence and let the water splash onto the plate just so it splattered on you as well, soaking your thin sweatshirt throughout.

“Aw, shoot. I’m so clumsy.”, you whined dramatically.

“You did that- that on purpose.”, he stammered as he rushed to your side to clean the mess. His hands were already trembling.

“Yeah, right.”, you scoffed as he paused for a moment; his stare fixated on your wet white top. He inhaled sharply. “Take it off, please.”

But you only shrugged your shoulders. “Nah, I’ll just let it dry.”

He rubbed his hand over his shaved head nervously and sighted as he tried to control himself.

“Take. It. Off.”

His low voice made your heart beat faster. You hated to challenge him like that, but you didn’t know what other choice you had. You wanted, no – you needed him. “Come here and make me.”

His jaw clenched as he started at you with a deep frown. You knew he was fighting his inner demons, his OCD and fears – but the glint in his eyes and growing feeling of desire in the pit of his stomach as he surveyed your body, were stronger.

With two large steps, he was by your side and gripped your waist with one hand. He used his other hand to pull your shirt off expertly, and it surprised you that the fabric didn’t rip. His chest was heaving as he took long breaths and stared at your chest with eyes full of lust.

Your knees shook with excitement when you started to unbutton his tight dark-grey shirt boldly.

His body stiffened and his grip on your waist tightened. “Relax, Dennis.”, you whispered and gently shoved the thick fabric off his broad shoulders. Luckily, he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath as he usually did, so you could admire his ripped upper body right away.

“Make love to me.”, you mewled into his ear as you embraced his neck. 

“Please.”

He lifted his chin to avoid further eye contact. “I can’t hurt you again.”

You let out a small chuckle. “You did **not** hurt me, love. It got –“ You let out a soft sigh. “rough last time, and we both enjoyed it. We can take it slow now.” 

You started kissing and nibbling at his neck as he tried to think, although you knew you had already won; and without further warning, he lifted you up by your bottom, causing you to wrap your legs around him immediately.

“We’re taking it slow.”, he repeated sternly and waited until you nodded. You kept yourself from rolling your eyes. “Sure.”

“Alright.”

His one hand moved up to your back delicately and he quickly pulled you in for the first passionate kiss in days; all teeth and tongue. Your body was already longing for more as you pressed yourself against his upper body. Dennis broke the kiss with one final tug at your bottom lip, before he finally carried you to the bedroom.


	16. Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: You x Kevin  
> Warnings: Minor cursing.  
> Drabble challenge: #103 "Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I don't know shit about diabetes. I had to google some stuff.

You could hear the beeping sound of your phone over your headset as it dialed the number of your boyfriend, Kevin. Usually you tried avoiding being on the phone while driving, but this was an emergency.

_“Hey”_

“Babe?”

_“Yeah?”_

You smiled to yourself as you stopped at a red light. Hearing his voice was enough to lighten up your mood.

_“What’s wrong?”,_ he asked you with serious concern in his voice after you stopped talking for a short moment.

“I’m hungry.”

You could hear him chuckle on at the end of the other line. _“Stop dieting then. It’s nonsense anyway, you’re perfect just the way you are.”_

You rolled your eyes at his statement, with a small smile on your lips. Of course, Kevin had told you exactly that many times already and you kept telling him that you just wanted to live _healthier._ Although, he knew that you tried to lose weight in the first place. You always complained about your body and compared yourself to other women. – Kevin hated it and you knew that he loved you, but you couldn’t stop your insecurity.

“I’ve been good this week, so – uh” You gnawed at your lover lip waveringly.

_“(Y/N), if you want to get fast food, then get some. You know what I want_.”, Kevin said; ending his statement with a laugh. 

* * *

The strong scent of fresh burgers and fries filled your nostrils as you drove home, with the bag of take-out resting on the driver’s seat. Your empty stomach growled and your mouth started to water with hunger as you could practically taste the food in your mouth.

You parked your car in front of the house and quickly grabbed the bag and drinks before you made your way to the front door. “Shit.”, you muttered under your breath. You had your hands full and no chance to get the key out of your back pocket, – so used your elbow to ring the bell twice.

It took a while, before the door swung open. Kevin stood before you with a smile on his handsome face. He was wearing some salmon-pink sweater with plain black sweatpants. “Where’s my food?”

“Jade.”, you said matter of factly; of course it was her. She was always there when food was involved.

“Exactly.”, she affirmed your assumption with a smirk. “Now, where’s my food?”

“Where’s Kevin?”, you asked as you walked past her towards the kitchen. You heard the front door close behind you.

“Not here, obviously.” She suddenly appeared behind you and reached out for the bag. “Food.”

You sighted and handed her Kevin’s burger. “Here.”

“Wait, why is there no bacon on my burger?”

You snorted as you unpacked the rest of the bag. “Kevin wanted it like that, and you have diabetes – so no bacon for you anyway.”

“Fuck my life.” You heard her mutter under her breath.

You and Jade sat down at the kitchen table and while you started to indulge in the first bite of your burger, Jade started to devour hers right away.

Soon, you noticed her hand sneak towards your fries.

“Jade.”

“Just a few.”

“Jade –“, you warned her again as you chewed.

“Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”, she tried to reason with you, but before she could snatch any of your fries away, you grabbed them with an iron grip.

“Did you take your insulin?”

A deep dramatic sigh escaped her lips.

“Well, did you?”

You knew that Jade hated to inject the insulin, but it was necessary. Her diabetes was under control, especially since you knew about Kevin and his disorders; his identities who were all different in their being. You loved Jade, but she could be quite stubborn and – distinct.

“Yeah” She shrugged and leaned back in her chair nonchalantly.

You squinted your eyes as you studied her face skeptically.

“I swear I did!”, she assured you again; a little hysteric.

You laughed as you swiftly slid the rest of your fries to her. Her lips pulled up into a wide smirk as her eyes lit up. “Fuck. Thanks.”

“Eh, I’m full anyway.” You shrugged and took a sip of water.

“Already?” Jade was frowning at you with confusion. You nodded. Somehow, your stomach had shrunk in the last few weeks of dieting. You were not mad at it though.

“Hm” You watched as Jade swallowed the bite in her mouth before she continued talking. “I’ve noticed you lost weight. But, why? You already looked fucking hot.”

You played with your glass, obviously flustered – and you cleared your throat. “Well, I –“

“Let’s say, I know for a fact that Kevin wants to bone you a lot. Like, _a lot_. He doesn’t give a fuck about your weight. He loves you, we all do.”, Jade cut you off, and your eyes snapped up to her.

She started laughing as soon as she saw the look on your face. Your cheeks all hot and crimson. “Aw, now don’t give me that look, (Y/N).”


	17. Kevin/Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: You x Kevin/Dennis  
> Warnings: Fluff and Smut ahead.  
> Drabble challenge: #7 "Everybody keeps telling me you're the bad guy."

Loud moans and soft gasps filled the dimly lit bedroom. The bed rocked with each thrust of Kevin’s hips as he pounded into you. You clawed at his back when he bent down and sealed your lips with his. The kiss was sloppy and passionate; all teeth and tongue while his thrusts got softer, more deliberate.

You mewled beneath him as his lips left your mouth, and he started kissing and biting the skin along your neck and collarbone while he tried to keep a steady pace. Your legs started to shake as the pressure in your lower abdomen grew.

Your brain could not grasp a solid thought; everything was overshadowed by lust. Your senses were occupied by the man that lay between your quivering legs. All you did was see, taste, hear and feel him.

“Kevin…”, you breathed softly and watched a bead of sweat trickle down his temple. A cold shiver ran down his spine, despite the warm temperature inside the room, as soon as his name passed your lips. Kevin knew exactly what you asked for; knew the small plea behind your words.

Swiftly, he grabbed the back of your knee for leverage and increased the speed of his thrust. Hard and quick, and with little to no chance for you to gasp for air in between, before you climaxed with a moan of his name.

Your whole body jerked with bliss as you kept whispering sweet nothings into his ear while his strokes became erratic. “Come for me.”, you purred just as a low groan escaped his lips when he finally came.

You stayed in place, with him on top of you, as both of you caught your breaths.

* * *

 

“You’re getting all the hot water! I’m freezing!”

You laughed when Kevin suddenly pulled you into his arms. “Let me help you get wet then.”

A shiver ran down your spine as the water finally hit you skin. His hand slid along the curves of your body and you felt your nipples harden as your breasts were pressed against his naked chest.

“Kevin Crumb, we got into the shower to get clean, nothing else.”

His chest rumbled as he laughed and glided the soft yellow sponge over your back. “I just can’t help myself.”

You grinned up at him. The idea of shower sex was appealing, but the shower was barely big enough for both of you to fit in and your legs were still wobbly from the love-making before. “But I don’t think this is the place to do it again.”

“Does this mean you _wanna_ do it again, love?”

You scattered quick kisses along his collarbone after you nodded, and you gasped when he suddenly grabbed your ass with both hands. “Let us not waste time then.”, Kevin muttered into your ear and when he bent down, you instantly wrapped your arms around his neck before your lips connected, – and the small bathroom slowly steamed up as the temperature rose.

* * *

 

You had ushered your boyfriend out of the shower to finish washing your hair without him constantly teasing you. So, you quickly finished up before you stepped out of the shower and wrapped yourself in a warm towel. You decided against putting on clothes. Kevin had already aroused you enough to skip the part where you take your clothes off this time and immediately get to the foreplay instead. 

You stepped out of the bathroom and watched as the steam around you dissolved into the air. Goosebumps formed on your skin due to the change of temperature, and you quickly toddled to your bedroom, barefooted.

You swiftly opened the door as soon as you reached it. “I hope you didn’t take care of yourself –“ You stopped mid-sentence as you spotted your boyfriend frantically picking up your clothes off the floor and folding it neatly. He was standing with his back to you and you were sure you could hear him mutter under his breath.

“Kevin?”

He froze and stopped moving.

“Is it you?”, you asked carefully and started to take a few steps towards him as he slowly turned around to you.

You knew it was not Kevin, nor any of the alters you had already met. The glasses, the stern look on his face, his whole posture gave him away.

“What are you doing? Dennis? Are you Dennis?”

You noticed how his hands gripped the fabric of the jacket he was holding a little tighter. His jaw was clenched as he eyed you up and down intensely. You crossed your arms in front of your chest and suddenly, you regretted your decision to only wrap a towel around your body. For all you knew from hearsay, Dennis was – different than the others. Troubled, and unstable.

The fact that he had not said a word since you entered the room did not make anything less awkward.

You cleared your throat. “Err, I – uh, I just got out the shower.” You mentally smacked yourself. _You’re pathetic._ , you thought.

Another quick moment passed, before you heard him snort. “I can see that, (Y/N).” He averted his gaze from you and proceeded folding your jacket and the rest of your clothes while you stood offside, shifting from one foot to another while you watched him.

“You should” He peered at you curiously. “ – put on some clothes.”

You shivered and it only underlined his suggestion, but then again you were too intimidated to move and grab something to cover yourself with. After months of being in a relationship with Kevin, this was the first time meeting Dennis.

“No need to be afraid of me, and no matter what – _they_ have told you about me, I won’t touch you without your permission.”, Dennis said all of a sudden as he noticed your hesitation.

“Hm” You walked over to him; your interest was roused and the tension between the both of you only helped challenging you. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.” You could visibly see how his body stiffened and his frown deepened.

“But – I don’t think that’s true.”

You were not afraid of him and you relaxed again. In fact, the thought of him touching you now filled your body with excitement. You bit your lip appraisingly, before an idea popped into your mind. 

“What would happen, if I indeed give you the permission to touch me?”

His eyes fixated on you, and for a quick moment you could see a look of bewilderment on his handsome face.

And before he could give you an answer, you let your towel slip and fall to the floor, agonizingly slow.

He exhaled the long breath he had been holding and rubbed his hand over his shaved scalp while his eyes roamed over your naked body. Somehow, he seemed to suppress his urges; the urges that you already knew about.


	18. Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None  
> Warnings: Harassment/Cussing  
> Drabble challenge: #123 “Oh, did I scare you, big boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know.. it has been some time since I've updated this, but life has kinda kept me from writing :x I hope there are still some people interested in this!
> 
> Cheers <3

The air inside the small bar was warm, and sticky, and filled with thick smoke. The light was dim and the music barely hearable over the chattering voices and other background noises.

You had a good view on the bar counter and the pool tables, which were standing in the center of the room. A couple of younger men were playing and placed bets while they drank pint after pint. You had also noticed the few shady looking people sitting in the far corners of the place, as soon as you had entered. They were mostly keeping to themselves, even though you could feel a pair of eyes watching you every now and then.

You kept yourself busy with your phone. It gave you a fake feeling of safety and it also kept the guys around you at bay since it already looked like you were waiting for someone. In fact, you **were** waiting for someone. Not a big, intimidating dude, but your smaller, emotionally fragile girlfriend.

She had just recently broken up with her boyfriend and her idea of closure and solace was meeting her friend, namely you, in the sketchiest bar around town. _Fucking Perfect._

You took a sip of your lukewarm beer and tried to ignore the urge to grimace. You hated the taste of beer, even more so if it was warm. But frankly, it was the only beverage you were confident to order when the bartender had asked you what drink you wanted. You were sure you wouldn’t find something like a Strawberry Margarita on the menu anyway.

You let your gaze wander around the bar again as you mentally cursed your _friend_ for being late. Thinking of the devil, your phone buzzed with a text of your friend, informing you she was not coming to the bar.

**_“I’m meeting up with Ken.. he wants to talk about everything. Don’t go to that bar alone! I’ll call you tomorrow xo”_ **

With a deep sigh, you shoved your phone back into your purse. You decided that it was best for you to find some new friends. Friends who were reliable; friends who would never leave you all by yourself in a shady bar full of thugs, bikers and whatnot.

Without further hesitation, you got up and left for the door. You slithered through the crowd of people and ignored anyone who called out for you; who tried to get your attention. You didn’t stop moving; you were beyond done with this place.

* * *

Cold air hit your face as soon as you stepped outside the stuffy bar, and you didn’t notice who left shortly after you.

A shiver ran down your spine. It was already colder that you had expected, even for pre-fall season. You zipped your light jacket up and started walking towards the few parking spaces, a little offside the bar.

You slowed down your pace as soon as you spotted the five _gentlemen_ standing by their motorcycles. You weren’t the type of person to judge someone by their looks, but – _they_ looked intimidating; to put it mildly. You were usually confident and not easily scared, but everything changed whenever it turned dark outside, especially when you were all by yourself. “Great.”, you muttered under your breath when they abruptly stopped talking after noticing you.

Their eyes were on you. You just knew, without even looking at them, and you kept your eyes fixated on the ground as your stomach twisted into a knot of anxiety.

“Hey there, sugartits.”

Your cheeks grew hot as you kept walking past them. You felt so uncomfortable ignoring him when he was clearly talking to you; fearing that it will upset him, even though you were disgusted by his nickname for you.

His friends started snickering as one of them just got an obvious rejection from you. He did not like that.

“I said **hey**!”

You flinched and did the one thing you should not have done; you stopped walking, dead in your tracks.

“You shouldn’t talk to a lady like that.”

Puzzled, you looked to your right, at the stranger next to you. His cold gaze was fixated at the bikers, unfazed by their looks and beside his somehow nerdy glasses, you were sure he was not one to be messed with.

“And who’re you? Her boyfriend?”

“You could do better than that, sugartits.”

They kept mocking you until the stranger leaned a little closer. “Do you want me to walk you back to your car?”

You swallowed hard as you looked at him, unsure if you should trust a stranger just to get away from other strangers. However, you decided that he looked like the lesser evil, like you could at least beat him if you had to. Hesitantly, you nodded.

“Alright, come on.” He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and walked closer to you as you passed the men, insulting both of you while doing so and yet you were relieved they didn’t assault you at least.

“You shouldn’t be here all by yourself.”, he suddenly said in an almost scolding way.

“My friend cancelled on me.” You side glanced at him, and decided he wasn’t unattractive. “Besides, you’re alone too.”

He snorted. “No, I’m not.”

You rounded the corner to the parking spaces behind the bar as you furrowed your brows at him, wondering if he had a date or if he had been at the bar as well.

“I’m – Dennis, by the way.”

“Hm”, you hummed acknowledging as you spotted your car among two others. “(Y/N).”

The small place was barely lit by the lights of bar and suddenly you were aware that you were solely by yourself, relying on a stranger’s help. Frantically, you rummaged for your car keys, just as you heard footsteps behind you.

“Aw, look at these two lovebirds.”

Your breath hitched in your throat as you turned around. You could barely make out the huge silhouette of the guy who had called out to you at first.

“Am I interrupting you?”, he snickered as he walked up to you, and you were surprised when Dennis gently pushed you behind him.

“Oh, did I scare you, big boy?”, he kept mocking as he got closer while Dennis kept quiet, and instead of jumping in your car, you were frozen with fear.

“I just want to talk to your little friend there, man. How ‘bout you treat yourself a drink? I’m not in the mood to crush your face, you know.”

“I don’t think so, but I suggest you turn around and leave before something happens.”, Dennis advised, voice low and taut.

“Well, ain’t you a brave one.”, he chuckled darkly before his fist lunged out. You shrieked as you squinted your eyes shut, convinced you wouldn’t survive the night.

However, the fight was short-lived. You heard a few quick punches being thrown and a heavy body slumping to the ground.

“You should leave now.”

Cautiously, you opened your eyes again and were met by Dennis, furiously wiping his hands on a bright yellow cloth. You stared at him in disbelief, wondering who carried a cloth around like that; except for professional serial killers. Probably.

“T-thank you.”, you stammered as you scurried to your car, opening the driver’s door with trembling hands.

“Don’t mention it.”, he murmured, before he disappeared, leaving the unconscious biker’s body in the shadow of the other car.


End file.
